


Rodan and the Masters of the Universe

by PerkyGoth14



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: As a reward, Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch watch an adventure with an orphaned boy named Rodan who wishes for a brand new home and a warm and loving family, but his wish comes true and he ends up in the world of Ethernia, and is adopted by King Randor and Queen Marlena, along with their family of The Heroic Warriors, but he must avoid Skeletor and the other villains or else.





	1. Chapter 1

Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch were sitting on a comfortable couch with a big screen TV to show them an adventure where they would have time off from as a reward for what they had done this Halloween.

"I'll get you guys some snacks." Drell said as he walked off.

A bull dog, who was wearing a spiked collar, was soon shown in the room, panting and looking playful.

"Huh, that's not Spike or Tyke, but I don't recognize that dog." Patch said once Drell left the room for a moment.

"Did Drell get a dog and we never noticed?" Mo asked.

"Maybe." Atticus blinked.

"Okay, I got you guys some snacks," Drell said as he walked in. "Also, one of you take the dog out?"

Atticus was about to volunteer.

"Wait... I don't have a dog." Drell soon realized.

The bull dog looked nervous and then kept panting up to him.

"Thornton...?" Drell smirked.

The bull dog soon stopped and transformed into a familiar teenage warlock.

"I knew you didn't have a dog." Cherry said.

"Why do you kids always have to do that?" Drell complained to his nephew.

"Aw, Uncle Drell, I just wanted to watch the adventure too..." Thor replied.

"Alright, alright." Drell groaned.

"Wahoo!" Thor cheered.

"Now let's start this thing." Drell said.

Thor soon sat down with the others with a smile.

"Hey, Thor." Atticus smiled back.

"Hey, man." Thor smiled as they shared a secret handshake.

Drell soon pressed play and which started what looked like a movie.

"This is gonna be good... I can tell..." Thor said.

Atticus chuckled to that as they began to watch. The lights then dimmed as we are briefly shown the planet that is home to He-Man, and many others.

"Hmm... Good start, good start." Drell nodded.

Thor slurped his soda a little loud.

"Do you mind?" Drell glanced at his nephew.

"I mind to sip." Thor smirked.

Drell simply rolled his eyes. The scene soon focuses in a forest of Eternia and where something magical happened as a bright light was seen appearing. Cherry winced from the bright light, narrowing her eyes slightly.

A certain blonde man was going through the forest, just to take a walk, but little did he know, something was going to change that would be much different than any other day in Eternia, he soon noticed the bright light and looked curious to it, and where a certain green tiger looked scared as he ran and hid in a bush in case it was dangerous, although it wasn't.

"Is someone there?" The blonde man wondered. "I better take a closer look." He soon went to where the glowing light was.

The green tiger came out, a bit nervous.

"Hey, don't be scared, I'm sure it's harmless." Adam told his animal companion.

"Oh, ar-are you sure?" Cringer shivered.

"Pretty sure." Adam told him.

They soon began to get closer to the light and where out of the light a figure seemed to fall out of it.

"Oh, my gosh." Adam frowned to that.

The two soon came closer as the figure suddenly fell through the air, and where they noticed two of Skeletor's cronies there as they must have noticed the glowing light too. The figure soon stood up and where it appeared to be a child, a young boy.

"It's a boy..." Adam said to himself.

Skeletor's cronies soon came toward the boy.

"Oh, no! I better stop them!" Adam suggested.

Cringer nodded in agreement.

"And I think you already know what that means, Cringer." Adam said which caused the green tiger to gulp as he already knew what this meant.

"P-P-P-P-P-Please don't tell me that means what I fear it means." Cringer shivered.

"Come along now..." Adam said.

"I love this part." Thor whispered loudly to his friends with a big smile.

"Oh, why does this always have to happen?" Cringer shivered.

Adam soon unsheathed the Sword of Power.

"Just get it over with." Cringer sighed.

Adam nodded firmly, but at least this meant that his green tiger would be braver and more competent. "By the power of Grayskull!" he then called out before turning into He-Man and turning Cringer into Battle Cat. "I HAVE THE POWER!"

Skeletor's cronies were shown to be Beast Man and Triclops, and they were coming out, ready to get the young boy. The boy soon looked around, but gasped as he heard someone coming for him which scared him of course, and where he soon looked behind him to see Beast Man and Triclops about to grab him before he ran for his life before they could grab him.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be." Triclops growled to the boy.

"Yeah, we just want your magic!" Beast Man added.

They continued to chase after the boy until they were stopped by He-Man and Battle Cat.

"Halt!" He-Man glared to the two.

"Oh, great, it's you." Triclops glared back.

"Just what we need," Beast Man groaned before sending his beasts to attack He-Man and Battle Cat. "Hopefully these guys will keep you busy."

"Ready, Battle Cat?" He-Man asked his companion.

"As long as you are." Battle Cat replied bravely, a lot different from how Cringer acted.

The beasts began to charge at the blonde strong man and the brave green tiger so they would keep them busy while Beast Man and Triclops would find the boy.

"This is nothing I can't handle." He-Man replied as he fought with Battle Cat.

The boy kept running and tried to hide from the bad guys as he felt scared to death.

"Why am I even here? I just wanted to find a place to call home and a family." The boy whispered to himself while holding onto his locket.

"I think I heard the brat over here." Beast Man's voice said as he sounded close.

The boy gasped to that and tried to hide.

"He's got to be around here somewhere." Triclops's voice said.

The boy tried to hide, though he felt like crying. The two bad guys soon came to look around where he was hiding, not seeing him just yet, and where they wouldn't get the chance as they were hit by Beast Man's beasts that were thrown at them from He-Man and Battle Cat.

"What?! How did he do that so fast?!" Beast Man complained.

"You do remember that he's He-Man, right? I'm not surprised, especially since he has Battle Cat with him." Triclops replied before they saw He-Man and Battle Cat walking over which was bad news for the two cronies.

"And here we go." Beast Man groaned.

"I believe I told you two to stop." He-Man glared with Battle Cat.

"I think they need a hard and painful lesson, He-Man." Battle Cat replied.

Beast Man and Triclops soon panicked and ran for their lives as did the beasts.

"They always run..." He-Man muttered, but not in a malicious way.'

Battle Cat soon began to chase after them like a cat after its prey, and where that was enough for the two cronies and the beasts to run all the way to Snake Mountain. Battle Cat simply nodded, knowing that scared them before going back to He-Man.

"That's a good Battle Cat." He-Man chuckled.

"It was no problem." Battle Cat replied bravely.

They soon transformed back into Adam and Cringer as they went over to the boy's hiding spot. The boy shivered as he tried to hide, but then gasped as he was exposed.

"Hey, it's okay, we're not going to hurt you." Adam smiled.

"Y-Yeah." Cringer added.

"W-Who are you?" The boy asked.

"My name is Adam, and this is my companion, Cringer." Adam replied with a friendly smile.

"I'm Rodan." The boy smiled back.

"Nice to meet you, Rodan," Adam replied. "What do you say we get you out of here?"

"Okay." Rodan said, trusting Adam and Cringer right away as he came out of his hiding spot, and where as they left the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Rodan looked confused as they were heading to a castle.

"Where are we?" Rodan asked. 

"The Eternian Kingdom." Adam told him.

"Eternian Kingdom? I've never heard of a country named Eternia," Rodan said as he looked confused. "Where is that on Earth? Or am I even on Earth?"

"No, this is Eternia..." Adam replied. "You didn't notice?"

"I'VE LEFT EARTH!?" Rodan asked out of shock based on how Adam said that. "But how is that possible?! I just wished on a star that I would finally have a place to call home and a family just like back when I lived with my parents before they...." The orphan boy then sighed, unable to allow himself to say the D word.

"Died?" Cringer asked.

Rodan sadly nodded in silence about his parents.

"I'm so sorry to hear that..." Adam frowned as he knew that had to be tough.

"I-It's okay." Rodan frowned back.

They soon continued their way to the castle.

"Are you hungry?" Adam asked.

"A little bit, actually," Rodan replied. Rodan's stomach proved this to be true as it growled. "Okay, maybe more than just a little bit." Rodan smiled bashfully.

"Come this way." Adam chuckled.

Rodan smiled as he followed Adam inside to get something to eat. Once inside, Rodan was surprised by how everything looked as if he had gone back in time or something even though it was the present.

"Welcome to my home." Adam told Rodan.

"Wow... It sure is... Well... Different." Rodan said as he took a look around.

They soon heard an explosion coming from one of the rooms.

"What was that?!" Rodan panicked.

"Excuse me, Rodan, I better check on that." Adam said before rushing off.

"Oh, sure, leave me alone in a place I've never been to." Rodan shuddered.

"I don't blame ya, kid." Cringer said as he felt scared himself, unlike Battle Cat.

"Orko! Now look what you've done!" An older man's voice glared.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" A high-pitched voice replied, a bit scaredily and nervously.

"What's going on in here?" Adam asked as he walked into the room.

"I was working on a new vehicle, but Orko took it for a spin before I could even test it to see if it was safe." Man-At-Arms told the blonde prince.

"It wasn't my fault!" Orko frowned.

Adam sighed to both of them. 

"Uh, I-I'm sorry..." Orko stammered nervously. "Please don't be mad at me."

"Just wait for me to test the next new Wind Raider before taking it for a ride." Man-At-Arms sighed at Orko.

"I sure will." Orko smiled.

"As long as you promise that." Adam said.

"Have I ever let you down before?" Orko asked them.

"No, but you have gotten into trouble once and a while." Man-At-Arms replied.

"Fair enough." Orko shrugged.

Adam rolled his eyes before looking to them. "Listen, I have a guest joining us, so I expect your best behavior." he then told both of them.

"Ooh, a guest?" Orko smiled. "Can we meet this guest of yours?"

"I suppose you could, though he's rather young." Adam replied.

"Let's go meet the kid then." Man-at-Arms smirked playfully.

They soon left the room to meet Adam's guest who was now wandering around by himself.

"Is that him?" Orko asked.

"Yes, it is," Adam said. "Rodan, come over here a moment."

Rodan looked over and then came towards Adam.

"Man-At-Arms, Orko, this is Rodan." Adam introduced.

Rodan seemed a little scared since he didn't know either Man-At-Arms or Orko as he hid behind Adam.

"Oh... I think I scared him..." Orko sounded sad now.

"I guess he's a little shy." Adam frowned to that.

Rodan's stomach soon growled again telling that he was still hungry.

"I'm guessing he's hungry." Man-At-Arms chuckled a little.

"Yes, we were about to get something to eat." Adam nodded.

"Heh..." Rodan smiled sheepishly.

"Come along, Rodan." Adam told the younger one.

They soon got to the dining table which was long enough to have a family together. Soon enough, some food was brought out for the castle's guest and while Rodan was eating Adam told his parents and everyone else that was in the castle about how he and Cringer found him and that he was an orphan from Earth.

"You're an orphan?" Queen Marlena frowned. "That sounds so sad."

"Sad, but true, ma'am." Rodan said to her after eating some food, feeling glad to eat again.

Orko began to do a magic trick to entertain Rodan and where Cringer was hiding under the table just in case the trick made a mess. Rodan chuckled as that was kind of funny. Orko was happy that his trick worked as he was able to make Rodan laugh.

After sometime, Rodan was full.

"Do you want any more?" Queen Marlena asked.

"Oh, no, no, ma'am," Rodan smiled. "I couldn't eat another bite."

"I'd be full too." Orko said.

"Thank you so much for the food." Rodan asked.

"You looked like you were starving." Adam smiled.

Soon enough, it was time for introductions for Rodan.

"So, who do we have here?" Rodan asked.

"Well, I'm Adam, and Orko and Man-at-Arms you've already met, along with Cringer." Adam began.

"He won't hurt me, right?" Rodan asked about the green tiger.

"Of course not." Adam smiled.

"Cringer's more of a scaredy cat than a tiger, he wouldn't hurt a fly." Orko told Rodan.

"Hey!" Cringer pouted.

"Well, it's true." Orko replied.

"Hmph." Cringer just pouted to that.

"A good friend of mine, Fisto." Adam introduced another friend of his.

"I can tell why he's called Fisto." Rodan said as he saw how big Fisto's right fist was.

"You got that right, kid." Fisto chuckled.

Rodan smiled, a little nervous, but he knew Fisto probably wouldn't hurt him.

"This is Ram Man." Adam continued.

"Hey there, little buddy." Ram Man smiled down at Rodan.

"Does your head ever hurt when you ram your head into a wall or tank?" Rodan asked.

"Nah, though I do get a little dizzy afterwards." Ram Man replied as he rubbed the top of his head.

"I can only imagine so." Rodan replied.

"Hey, there, kid," A man who seemed to have feathers said. "The name's Stratos."

"Those are some neat wings you have." Rodan smiled.

"Oh, thank you." Stratos replied.

Rodan soon saw a red-haired teenage girl that seemed to have a bow staff.

"Hey." The girl said.

"Erm... Hi..." Rodan said to her. "Who are you?"

"This would be Teela." Adam told Rodan.

"You like you could be a warrior with that bow staff." Rodan said.

"Oh, you think so?" Teela smirked. "I like to consider myself a warrior goddess."

"Cool," Rodan smiled before looking at Adam's parents. "And I can already tell that you must be Adam's parents."

"Yes, I am Queen Marlena." The woman replied.

"And I'm King Randor." The man added.

"Your Majesties." Rodan smiled before bowing to them.

"If there is anything you want to know about Eternia, please don't hesitate to ask." Queen Marlena smiled back.

"Well, I do have a few questions," Rodan said. "Who's Skeletor, and why did those two guys named, uh, Beast Man and Triclops try to kidnap me, and who's He-Man and Battle Cat?"

"Well, for starters, Skeletor is the most dangerous and evil threat to our home," Adam informed. "He wishes to keep the secrets of The Castle of Grayskull for himself."

"Castle Grayskull?" Rodan asked.

"It's where all the knowledge a power is, and is also where the Sorceress lives." Man-At-Arms told him.

"Oh..." Rodan said as he listened.

"As for Beast Man and Triclops, I'm not sure why they were trying to kidnap you, I guess they could tell that you're an outsider." Adam then said.

"That must be the reason." Rodan said.

"And finally, He-Man and Battle Cat are two of the best Heroic Warriors of this land." Adam then smiled.

"He-Man must be the strongest man in the universe." Rodan smiled back.

"You could say that." Adam smirked.

Queen Marlena chuckled to her son's reaction.

After the introduction, they began to have a tour of the castle. Rodan smiled as he followed Adam around.

"So, you just came here suddenly?" Adam asked.

"Yeah... I made my wish, and the next thing I know, I'm here." Rodan shrugged.

"Something or someone magical must have granted your wish and thought your wish would be here." Orko said to Rodan as he came along.

"Maybe..." Rodan shrugged. "I'm just glad I'm away from those bad guys."

"They won't get you in here." Adam promised.

"That's a relief." Rodan smiled.

"You remind me of a younger me," Adam smiled back. "I usually try to have fun and not sweat the small stuff."

"I wish I could do that." Orko muttered slightly.

"So, is this happening right now or did this happen weeks or months ago?" Patch asked Drell while they watched the adventure.

"This happened about a few months ago." Drell said.

"And you decided to show us this now?" Mo asked.

"Well, I just wanted to show you guys what's been going on since the last Eternia visit." Drell said.

"Fair enough." The group shrugged.

Soon enough, it was dinner time on Eternia.

Cherry hugged her stomach as that made her hungry.

"Popcorn?" Thor offered to her.

"Uh, thanks," Cherry said as she tried some and her eyes widened, though in a good way. "Kettle corn~..."

As everyone ate together, this reminded Rodan about all the meals him and his parents would always have together. It was an emotional time, but at the same time, a little heartwarming. After dinner, Rodan excused himself. Everyone looked to him, but smiled. Rodan soon walked off from the table, wiping his eyes a little.

"You must be tired." Queen Marlena said to Rodan.

"Uh, yes, Your Majesty." Rodan lied.

"Why don't I take you to bed?" King Randor offered.

King Randor soon took Rodan to the guest bedroom. Rodan looked up, and followed the king.

"I really hope you like it here." King Randor said.

"Um, thank you, sir." Rodan nodded.

Once in the guest bedroom, Rodan headed for the bed.

"I hope the bed is comfortable." King Randor said.

"It's fine... Thank you, sir." Rodan said as he came to the bed to climb into it for the night.

"Well, good night." King Randor smiled.

After King Randor left, Rodan opened his locket to see a picture of him with his parents before they died. Rodan felt happy in this new home so far, but he couldn't help but feel sad and heartbroken over his biological parents. Rodan began to walk up to the window as he looked outside and up to the night sky. While looking unhappy, he began to think about his parents, from when they were alive as they shared some time together.

"Promise that we'll stay for the sunset, And when the moon shines through the darkness, We can find the path that leads us home~," Rodan's voice seemed to sing out of heartbreak. "And on the way you'll... ...Maybe... ...Sing me a song."

Adam was soon seen outside his door and where he and Cringer could hear him singing.

"Promise that you will always be there hold my hand if ever I'm real scared.~" Rodan continued to sing from his heart. "Help me stand up tall if I fall down, make me laugh away on my bluest days.~" 

Rodan soon looked at the picture in his locket as tears formed. Adam frowned as that sounded like the saddest thing he had ever heard.

"How could you promise you always would be there?, Why'd you always have to go away somewhere?, Every morning into night~," Rodan continued while hugging the picture, tearfully. "Do you watch over me like the sun in the sky? Am I alone standing in your light? I wish that I could... Maybe... Sing you a song... Tonight...~"

Rodan soon made his way back to his bed so he would try and get some sleep.

"You promised me we'd stay for the sunset~..." The boy sang quietly as he then shut his eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

Mo sniffled as that really moved her and made her sad.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day soon came on Eternia. Rodan seemed to sleep a little late as breakfast was being made for him and the others who lived among the castle. While he was still asleep, Adam had an idea that might cheer up Rodan about his parents and which was a new family. Adam soon went to meet with the ones who were awake.

"Is Rodan okay?" Orko asked.

"He's fine, still asleep, but I think I should cheer him up." Adam replied.

"Cheer him up?" Orko asked. "Is he upset?"

"Well, he seemed to be a little upset last night, and I think he could really use some cheering up." Adam advised.

"How can we help?" Ram Man asked.

"We should make him feel at home here." Adam replied.

"That sounds like a great idea." Teela smiled.

"I know we're not technically, but I want you all to treat him like he's family." Adam said.

"Oh, we can do that," Orko agreed. "He'll be like a part of the family."

"That's what I like to hear." Adam smiled to them.

"We'll do what we can, but we won't fail you, Adam." Man-at-Arms reassured.

Soon enough, Rodan began to wake up. Breakfast was being cooked.

"Mm..." Rodan smiled as he followed the smell of breakfast, and where it soon led him over to the dining table.

Adam was there with the others as breakfast was being cooked.

"Oh, good morning, Rodan, I hope you slept well." Teela smiled.

"It felt like I was sleeping on a cloud." Rodan smiled back.

"Oh, that sounds nice." Teela smiled to that.

Rodan smiled as he soon sat down, and breakfast was served all around to him as the others helped him out like a real family would. Once the food was all served, everyone began to eat with Rodan. Rodan smiled as then took out his fork and knife as he began to eat breakfast with Adam and the other Heroic Warriors, along with the king and queen. Luckily, this seemed to take his mind off from last night. Adam smiled as this went well so far as nothing seemed to ruin this moment.

"I hope to meet He-Man in person someday." Rodan said while enjoying breakfast.

"Even after he saved you yesterday?" Adam asked.

"Uh-huh!" Rodan smiled. "Does he live near here?"

"Closer than you think." Adam smirked.

"I hope to see how strong he is." Rodan smiled as he finished his breakfast.

"I'm sure you will." Adam smiled back.

Rodan smiled before wiping his mouth as he finished eating. Cringer saw the look in Adam's eyes, and where this time he actually didn't mind if it would make Rodan's day and where Man-At-Arms noticed the same look in Adam's eyes.

"Know where I might be able to find him?" Rodan asked.

"Hmm... I'm not sure... Why don't you wait outside?" Adam suggested. "He likes the great outdoors."

Rodan soon went to go and wait for the hero of Eternia and his companion outside.

"I'm gonna go contact He-Man and tell him about Rodan." Adam said before he and Cringer left the room.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Rodan beamed as he waited outside.

"Oh, Adam, you're such a sweetheart." Queen Marlena smiled to her son.

Once they were alone, it was safe for Adam to bring out the Sword of Power.

"Here we go." Cringer said.

"Thank you for cooperating this time," Adam said as he soon did what he needed to do. "By the power of Grayskull... I HAVE THE POWER!"

In a flash of a light, Adam and Cringer were soon changed into He-Man and Battle Cat.

Rodan was seen waiting outside, looking excited as he began to pace around. "Oh, what do I say when I meet them? A simple thank you won't do, it has to be something that let's them know that I appreciate that they saved my life from those two bad guys," Rodan rambled as he paced around. "Oh, but how can I thank them? Maybe a thank you card? No, no. Hmm... Maybe a statue. Oh, they probably have hundreds of those."

He-man and Battle Cat soon came over and soon saw Rodan pacing around and heard him rambling.

"What am I gonna do?!" Rodan cried out.

"Hi." He-Man said.

Rodan then gasped and looked to him. "Oh, my gosh, it's really you!"

"Who else did you expect? Skeletor?" Battle Cat teased.

"Sorry, it's just an honor to meet you both in person." Rodan bowed.

"It's nice to meet you too, you don't have to bow though." He-Man chuckled. 

Rodan smiled as he then stood up between the two.

"So, we heard from Adam that you'd like to see how strong He-Man is." Battle Cat said.

"Uh-huh." Rodan nodded.

"Well, you're in for a treat," He-Man said. "Maybe someday you'll be as strong as me."

"Ah, I don't know about that." Rodan shrugged.

Rodan was soon put on Battle Cat's saddle behind He-Man as they soon went off to someplace for He-Man's feats of strength.

"I can't show you here, but don't worry, you will watch and learn." He-Man smiled.

"This is awesome." Rodan smiled back out of excitement.

After running for a while, Battle Cat soon stopped by some giant trees and boulders.

"All right, Rodan, are you ready?" He-Man asked.

"Mm-hmm." Rodan happily nodded.

He-Man smiled to that and soon went to the boulder first and began to lift it up, which for him, was like a paper weight. 

"Whoa." Rodan smiled.

He-Man smiled back as he lifted the boulder all the way up in the air above his head.

"Amazing." Rodan smiled before hearing a tree being cut down behind him.

He-Man then set the boulder down.

"Uh... W-What was that?" Rodan shivered from the sound.

A giant tree was soon seen about to crush him and Battle Cat. Rodan yelped to that. He-Man soon looked over and rushed to help them before they would get crushed, and where he caught the giant tree with a slight grunt as there seemed to be some weight added on to it. Rodan wanted to help, but he was just a kid.

"Don't tell me that my brother needs help." A female voice said

"Who said that?" Rodan asked.

"I've got this one, Sis." He-Man told the female voice as he sent the giant tree flying.

"So you do..." She-Ra smirked as she came out.

"Hey, you know I can take care of myself." He-Man smirked back to her.

"Do you two know each other?" Rodan asked.

"Rodan, I'm sorry you didn't get to meet last night, but this is my sister, She-Ra: The Princess of Power." He-Man introduced. 

"It's nice to meet you, She-Ra." Rodan smiled.

"So, who do we have here?" She-Ra asked.

"This is Rodan, he's... Apparently a visitor in the land." He-Man informed. 

Rodan simply waved with a smile.

"What a handsome young man you are." She-Ra smiled back.

"T-Thanks." Rodan blushed with a small smile to the older woman.

Rodan soon noticed someone next to She-Ra other than He-Man which made him smile. "Is that a Pegasus?" 

"Why, yes, it is," She-Ra replied. "This is my good friend: Swift Wind."

"Wow..." Rodan said. "I've never met a pegasus up close before." 

Swift Wind soon walked up to Rodan and soon nuzzled up to him. Rodan felt scared at first, but then smiled and gently pet the winged horse.

"Swift Wind seems to like you." She-Ra approved. 

"I sure do." Swift Wind smiled.

"Do most animals talk on Eternia?" Rodan asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, they do." He-Man replied.

"Awesome." Rodan smiled.

"Where did you say you were from?" She-Ra asked.

"Earth." Rodan replied.

"You're an awfully far away from home." She-Ra said.

"Tell me about it..." Rodan said. "I really have no idea how I got here."

"It'll be okay though, I promise." He-Man comforted.

Rodan smiled as felt safe with He-Man even if he had just met him.

"Maybe someday you can be a big and strong hero like He-Man." Battle Cat said to Rodan.

"Yeah, maybe." Rodan said.

Battle Cat and the two warriors smiled to him.

"I wonder what it would be like to ride a pegasus?" Rodan wondered as he came to Swift Wind.

"Wanna find out?" Swift Wind smirked.

"Sure." Rodan smiled before He-Man helped him onto Swift Wind.

Swift Wind allowed Rodan to be put on his back.

"Just be careful, it can be rough on the first ride, but it'll be fun." She-Ra soothed Rodan.

"This is the first time I've ever been on a Pegasus, but I have been on a horse before." Rodan smiled.

"Well, you can think of it as the same thing, except, you'll be in the sky," She-Ra said. "Okay, Swift Wind, give him a ride."

Swift Wind nodded and soon flapped his wings and began to take Rodan for a ride, and where Rodan was a little startled as he held onto Swift Wind's mane. Swift Wind looked to Rodan, but continued to fly around. She-Ra and He-Man smiled from the ground as they hoped that this would be fun for Rodan.

Of course, they would be right about that as the boy enjoyed the rest of the flight. 

"You can see almost all of the land from up here, kid." Swift Wind told Rodan.

"I just hope those guys don't try to get me again." Rodan replied.

"Again?" Swift Wind asked.

"When I first came here, these two guys, Beast Man and Triclops were trying to get me, but I don't know why." Rodan pouted.

"Hmm... Well, while He-Man, She-Ra, Battle Cat, and I are around, along with the others, you'll be safe." Swift Wind told him.

"You can protect me?" Rodan asked.

"But of course," Swift Wind replied. "You're in good hands, luckily you ran into He-Man when you did."

"Yeah, but I was hiding from Beast Man and Triclops so I couldn't see what was going on." Rodan said.

"Still, as long as you have us around, no one will hurt you here." Swift Wind promised him.

"Wow, thanks!" Rodan smiled.

"No problem." Swift Wind smiled back

Unknown to them, a robot with a spy camera was observing them and had zoomed in on Rodan.


	4. Chapter 4

We are then shown Skeletor and Hordak as well as their master who was known as Horde Prime as they were shown what the new source of power of good was.

"It's that boy from the other world..." Skeletor muttered.

"So it is..." Horde Prime replied darkly as always.

"So, this child is the one that is the new power of good?" Hordak asked. "How can that be?"

"I do not know, but I want him destroyed!" Horde Prime ordered.

"He will be as long as he's away from those wretched blondes." Skeletor scowled about He-Man and She-Ra.

"I don't care how you destroy him, just do it!" Horde Prime glared. "His power may become a problem for us."

"Oh, but of course, you know we won't fail you." Skeletor replied.

"I certainly hope not." Horde Prime warned him and Hordak.

Skeletor and Hordak soon went off to destroy Rodan. Horde Prime grumbled to himself as they walked off.

"That brat can't be too hard to find." Skeletor said to Hordak on the way out.

"Indeed, how hard could it be?" Hordak asked.

"Oh, they'll find out how hard it will be." Drell smirked.

Cherry scooted back slightly as that smirk always concerned her.

"That bonehead's making a big mistake, right, Uncle Drell?" Thor chuckled as he drank his soda.

"Oh, yes," Drell smirked. "This is where the entertaining part comes in while Rodan enjoys his ride."

"You're freaking me out, man..." Cherry muttered to him.

"I have a question," Atticus said, raising his hand. "Will we ever meet Rodan or meet He-Man again after this?" 

"Let's wait and see, shall we?" Drell teased.

"Okay, okay." Patch said.

And where Drell was right as one of Hordak's ships was seen behind Swift Wind in stealth mode as they were flying through trees which led to a mountain.

"Shh, this is a good part." Drell then told them.

They looked at him and then went back to watching.

Swift Wing smiled as he soon did a spin in the air with Rodan on his back.

"Do it again!" Rodan laughed.

"Target in range." One of the droids said about to shoot a tractor-beam at Rodan.

"Whoa, we better pull-up." Swift Wind said as he saw the mountain in front of them.

Rodan then took a tight hold.

"No worries, kid, I do this lots of times." Swift Wind told Rodan to comfort him.

The droids were about to shoot the tractor-beam and capture Rodan but then Swift Wind flew to the right to avoid the mountain and where the droids were too slow to react as they crashed into it. Drell soon laughed with Thor as they saw that.

"Did you see that?!" Drell asked as he laughed with his nephew.

"I sure did! And you were right, that was hilarious!" Thor laughed.

"Oh, and that's just the first of many funny moments." Drell smiled.

"It was pretty funny..." Cherry had to admit as even she was laughing.

And where there were more funny scenes as Skeletor failed as well as Beast Man's beasts seemed to just crash into trees as Swift Wind maneuvered around them. And their weapons simply backfired on them and where in the end of the funny scenes both Skeletor and Hordak had crashed into each other with the droids and their minions/cronies. Drell soon shared a look with his students and they all burst out laughing together. Swift Wind soon landed back on the ground towards He-Man, She-Ra, and Battle Cat.

"That was so much fun!" Rodan laughed.

Swift Wind smiled which also made He-Man, She-Ra, and Battle Cat smile to him.

"Thanks, Swift Wind." Rodan smiled back as he hugged the pegasus before trying to come down.

"Here, I'll help you down." He-Man smiled as he helped Rodan get down from Swift Wind.

"Huh? Oh, thank you." Rodan replied.

He-Man smiled and gently set Rodan back on the ground once he was safely off of the pegasus's back.

"This sure has been fun." Rodan smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it so much." She-Ra smiled back.

"It's just amazing to meet you guys," Rodan replied. "Hm... Where'd Adam and Cringer go?" he then wondered.

"Oh, they're back at the castle." He-Man covered up.

"Oh... Okay," Rodan smiled. "Have you met them?"

"You could say that." He-Man replied innocently.

Soon enough, it was time for Rodan to be brought back to the castle. Queen Marlena and King Randor smiled.

"Oh, you guys, I had the best time with Swift Wind!" Rodan beamed. "That's Princess She-Ra's pegasus friend by the way."

"We know." Orko smiled.

"It was the most amazing ride of my life." Rodan smiled back.

"It does sound like a lot of fun." Orko replied as he knew it had to have been.

"I'm guessing you had fun." Adam smiled as he and Cringer came over.

"Oh, yeah, lots of fun!" Rodan smiled back. "I've ridden horses before, but never Pegasuses before."

"Pegasi." Adam corrected with a chuckle.

"This has been the best day ever!" Rodan cheered.

Adam smiled as this was going very well so far for everybody, especially since Rodan felt welcome.

We are then shown Skeletor and Hordak coming back, unsuccessful.

"So it appears that brat is harder to capture than we thought." Skeletor told Horde Prime.

"Then try again! I don't care how many times you have to do it!" Horde Prime glared.

"Or we could study his daily routine on Eternia and then strike when he's mostly alone." Hordak smirked as he told Horde Prime his plan.

"Hmm..." Horde Prime hummed before accepting this plan/idea. "Very well, we shall study his routine and find the perfect moment to strike when He-Man or She-Ra are not with him and when he is alone and vulnerable."

"Study his routine...?" Cherry repeated in slight deadpan while drinking her soda.

"Well, if they didn't, then they'd be heading out and where then He-Man and She-Ra would be there to stop them." Drell said.

Cherry shrugged as she kept drinking her soda.

"That's actually very useful." Horde Prime told Hordak.

"I know." Hordak smirked.

"And of course as you already know in any adventure, there's always some drama." Drell told the others.

"Yes..." Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch replied, slightly annoyed like they had heard that thousands of times already.

"I'm just glad to be here too." Thor smiled out of excitement.

During Rodan's stay he began to experience many things and was even treated when he was sick, but he would soon experience his first fight with his new big brother.

"This looks pretty sweet..." Thor smiled. 

"Mm-hmm~" Mo agreed. "It's like Rodan is apart of the Heroic Warriors' family."

"Yeah, but here comes his first ever fight with his older brother, and you'll understand of why they start fighting." Drell said.

Thor soon gulped down his kettle corn upon hearing that as he began to feel nervous. 

The footage showed a typical day as Rodan was taking a walk around the grounds just to get a little fresh air, and where he was by himself as he was in the forest as he began to play with some of the animals that seemed to have become friends with him. The animals soon came out upon seeing Rodan and went to go play with him once they found him.

"Hey, everyone," Rodan smiled before being nuzzled by them as he laughed. "Come on, that tickles!"

"We just missed you a lot." Kowl said as he flew over with his colorful wings.

"I missed you guys too." Rodan smiled.

"And don't worry about Beast Man, if he tries to take control over us, we'll just deny him." Kowl told him.

"Thanks," Rodan smiled. "So, what should we play today?"

"Hmm... That's a good question..." Kowl replied.

"Hide and Seek?" Pinky wondered.

"Ooh, I love that game." Rodan smiled.

"Not it!" Most of the other animals called out before running while he stood there in slight surprise as that suddenly happened.

"Oh, come on!" Rodan complained playfully before covering his eyes as he counted down from ten.

The animals soon went to hide away once Rodan came up to a tree as he counted, and once he reached ten, Rodan began to start searching for his animal friends hiding places, but while he was playing with them, Adam was panicking as he was searching the castle for his little brother.

Cringer appeared to be trying to get some sleep as Adam rushed around which woke him up. "What's going on?"

"Rodan! He's gone!" Adam panicked to the green tiger.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Cringer asked.

"I thought he was in his room, he was when I passed by earlier." Adam replied.

Adam soon went wide-eyed as he soon looked out the window to the forest and where Cringer soon looked out the same window and soon shivered as he knew what this would mean.

"W-We're going into the forest to find Rodan, aren't we?" Cringer shivered.

"Come on! We have to help him before something happens!" Adam told him.

"Right..." Cringer sighed as he knew he wasn't going to like this.

The two of them soon rushed off and soon got on a Wind Raider and took off to the forest to find Rodan.


	5. Chapter 5

The animals chuckled as they hid away from Rodan.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Rodan smiled as he soon finished counting and ran through the forest. He began to find each of his animal friends as their hiding places were part of the forest.

It seemed cute and innocent enough, but two certain familiar faces were looking around for Rodan like he was missing.

"Boo!" Rodan laughed as he came over to find one fuzzy creature known as Pooka.

"Aw!" Pooka pouted playfully.

Rodan smiled as he then carried Pooka as he went to find the others who were hiding, and where each one's hiding place was simple to find, judging by what animal they each were. Pooka smiled up to Rodan as they looked around. Rodan smiled as he found more of the others and nearly had them all, but of course, not being mean about it or being a sore winner. The last one to find was Kowl who was, of course, hiding someplace high. 

"Kowl... Kowl... If I were Kowl, where would I hide?" Rodan wondered.

"If you had wings, you could fly with him." Pooka smiled.

"And I would also hide in a tree," Rodan smiled back before looking up. "But there are so many, how can I find him?" He soon saw one of Kowl's tail feathers from one of the trees.

The other animals soon took a look with him.

"Aha!" Rodan smirked.

Kowl soon yelped from his hiding place.

"Found ya!" Rodan told his fine color-feathered friend. 

"Aw, dang it!" Kowl complained before flying down.

Rodan chuckled and smiled.

"Man, you're really good at this game." Kowl said to him.

"How are you so good at this, Rodan?" Pinky asked.

"Lots of practice." Rodan told them.

"You wanna hide now?" Pinky asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Rodan replied. "It's a lot of fun with you guys."

"Okay, then," Kowl smiled. "Not--"

"RODAN!" Adam's voice called out.

Rodan yelped slightly as that was quite loud. He soon saw Adam and Cringer coming over and where he didn't like what he saw on Adam's face. The animals soon looked over with Rodan.

"Um... Hi, Adam..." Rodan smiled softly, trying to lighten the mood. "What's up?"

"Rodan, do you have any idea how worried I've been?!" Adam glared.

"I was worried too, although not as much as Adam, but still you should have told us you were going out." Cringer told Rodan.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you and Adam and the others wouldn't mind; besides, I do this all the time after my lessons with Man-At-Arms." Rodan told them before covering his mouth.

"You do what?" Adam asked.

"Uh, I believe Rodan said that he does this all the time after his lessons with Man-At-Arms." Orko said as he suddenly came in.

"Gee, thanks, Orko." Rodan muttered to that until he soon saw how furious Adam looked right now.

"Was I not helping?" Orko asked.

"Please... Go, Orko..." Rodan grumbled.

Orko looked nervous and soon floated away. Cringer soon gulped as he saw how angry Adam looked and where the blonde prince walked firmly up to Rodan.

"Look... Let's talk about this..." Rodan said with a soft frown. "Can't I have fun once in a while?"

"Yes, but you have to inform us where you're going at all times." Adam told him.

"Look, you, Mom and Dad may be my new family along with everyone else in the castle and Eternia, besides the bad guys, but as long as Skeletor doesn't know I'm alone, I'm perfectly fine!" Rodan told him firmly.

"We don't know that for sure!" Adam replied firmly.

"Look Adam, you may be my older brother now, but that doesn't mean I have to tell you where I'm going every single minute of every day!" Rodan argued.

Drell soon looked over to the others as they began to look worried about the argument.

"You have to be more careful around here since you're new around here!" Adam replied.

"I've been here long enough to know my way around!" Rodan glared. "'I DON'T NEED YOU WATCHING OVER ME!"

"BUT I'VE BEEN ON ETERNIA WAY LONGER THAN YOU HAVE, NOW COME ON, WE'RE GOING HOME!" Adam told him as he firmly picked up Rodan and carried him over his shoulder.

"Put me DOWN!" Rodan demanded as he struggled a bit.

The animals looked between Adam and Rodan.

"Well, go on then!" Adam told them.

The animals then went away, feeling a little scared and uncomfortable as Adam turned around to take Rodan away as he struggled out of frustration and annoyance. Adam kept walking to the Wind Raider and soon put him firmly on it and between him and Cringer so he wouldn't get away.

"That cold, bro..." Cherry commented.

Adam soon drove off back to the castle, once there, Cringer got off and soon so did the blonde prince who waited for his little brother to get off the Wind Raider.

Rodan just crossed his arms as he felt angry and annoyed. Adam soon firmly picked up Rodan and got him off the Wind Raider before placing him back on the ground.

"I will be telling Mother and Father about this." Adam told him.

"I don't get what I did wrong..." Rodan replied. "I was just having fun with my friends!"

"You didn't tell any of us where you were going! You could been kidnapped by one of Skeletors cronies!" Adam told him. "Now to your room."

"My friends would have been able to help me hide from them if any of those guys showed up!" Rodan replied. 

"I said to your room!" Adam firmly told his younger brother.

Rodan grumbled slightly and soon went up to his room, but he stomped his feet on the way, showing he was quite angry with him. "I wish I never came to this planet." He told him before running off.

Adam soon looked to Rodan.

Adam's sister, Adora, soon walked by, passing by the boy. "Rodan, are you--" she the began to ask.

"Everybody leave me alone!" Rodan complained. She soon saw tears coming out of the boy's eyes and where she wondered what happened as she looked at Adam, hoping he would have the answer.

"Kids..." Adam sighed to himself.

"Adam, what's going on?" Adora asked her twin brother. 

"Well... Rodan kind of got out, and I didn't know where he was," Adam replied. "He was with Man-At-Arms for a while, but he just... Vanished."

"You mean he left without telling where he was going?" Adora asked.

"Exactly," Adam replied. "I just don't want him to get in trouble with Skeletor or anyone else who might take him and hurt him!"

"So then why is he upset?" Adora asked.

"I'm not sure." Adam frowned.

"Well, you must've done something." Adora replied.

"I brought him back home." Adam shrugged.

"Come on, Adam, tell me everything that happened." Adora said.

Adam soon began to tell his twin sister everything that went on, even the fight him and Rodan had.

"You had a fight?" Adora frowned to that.

"I'm afraid so." Adam frowned back.

"You know you could have just told him that you were worried about him." Adora said.

"What are you saying, I did the wrong thing?" Adam asked.

"No, but you should have just told him that you were worried that something might have happened to him without anyone knowing." Adora explained.

"I guess you're right." Adam told his twin sister.

"Of course I am," Adora replied. "Adam, I know you mean well to look after him, but... You have put quite a bit of pressure on him."

"I guess I have," Adam sighed. "I better go apologize."

"I would." Adora agreed.

"All right... Um... Thank you for the talk, Adora." Adam said to his sister before he decided to go and see Rodan.

"And that crisis is now averted." Mo smiled.

"Um, not exactly." Drell smiled nervously.

We are soon shown Rodan running away as he gets out through his window using his blanket and bed sheets as a safe way to get down.

"Huh, that almost reminds me of how Robyn tried to escape from Aunt Figg's when I came back with Tom and Jerry from that loony Dr. Applecheeks." Patch smiled.

"I can see that." Atticus smiled back.

"Um... If I could interrupt..." Cherry said to them. "HE IS RUNNING AWAY FROM ADAM'S CASTLE!"

"Yeah, well, when you kids are at the age Rodan is, you don't entirely think things through when you're upset." Drell told them as Rodan ran away.

"I'd never do such a thing." Cherry replied boastfully.

Thor looked away from her, though he really liked her, he looked like he wanted to say something.

"What?" Cherry asked him.

"Uh, Cherry... You're not always perfect..." Thor smiled nervously.

"Who said I was?" Cherry asked.

"I didn't?" Thor smiled nervously.

"You're... You're not very bright, are you...?" Cherry asked.

"No, he's not." Drell whispered about his nephew.

Rodan is soon seen taking off on a Wind Raider just as Adam came into his room. 

"He took the Wind Raider!" Cherry yelped.

"Rodan? It's me, can I come in?" Adam called as he came in the room, only to find it empty. "Rodan?!" He soon saw that the window was open. "Rodan?!" he cried out and began to panic as he came to the window. He soon saw one of the Wind Raiders missing, telling him one thing.

"Uh... Is everything okay?" Cringer asked, a little nervous.

"He's gone... And it's all my fault..." Adam frowned out of regret.

Cringer frowned as he never liked to see Adam sad. Adam looked to Cringer before gently petting him as he sighed emotionally.

Rodan was soon seen piloting the Wind Raider as he was running away from his new home. He looked back to the castle, a bit sadly as a tear rolled down his cheek, but he shook his head and focused on where he was driving as he decided to leave, perhaps, forever, but he wouldn't get far as Hordak and Skeletor decided to work together as Hordak's ship appeared in the sky and was now going to kidnap Rodan.


	6. Chapter 6

"Finally, that brat is all alone, and we got him!" Skeletor grinned wickedly.

"Oh, this is going to be... Delightful..." Hordak agreed as they pursued while Rodan felt miserable enough as it was.

The animals from the forest soon saw Rodan in trouble and where the birds began to fly to the castle to inform Adam about this. Adora soon walked off as the birds zipped by while Adam sulked as he only had himself to blame. The birds began to tweet all at once, trying to inform Adam of what was happening.

"Rodan's in the Wing Raider and Skeletor's after him?" Adam asked.

The birds tweeted and nodded urgently.

"You have to hurry, and rescue him; he is your brother after all!" Kowl told him.

"Will he even want to be rescued after the way I treated him?" Adam sulked.

"Families fight all the time; heck, I even fight with my family from time-to-time, but we still love each other and we forgive each other." Kowl told him.

"I suppose that's true." Adam replied.

"Please, Adam, you must save him, he's our best friend, and he's your little brother." Kowl told the blonde man.

Adam soon rushed off to get a Wind Raider so he would go rescue Rodan. Adora soon came out.

"Adora, I must go now," Adam told his twin sister. "You stay here with Mother and Father."

"Go and rescue our brother." Adora smiled.

"I will." Adam smiled back.

Adora soon went inside while Adam left home to save Rodan's life, and where he soon rushed off to the rescue in the other Wing Raider. 

"Good luck, Adam." Adora whispered.

Mo soon sniffled and began to blow her nose as this whole story was making her emotional. 

Rodan continued to pilot his Wind Raider, but soon started to get a flashback. 

Rodan found himself home on Earth to before he was sent away suddenly and seemed to be jumping in puddles left from a rainstorm, and where he soon heard his parents fighting as he stopped jumping in puddles. Rodan soon came by the window as his parents seemed to be yelling at each other which made him feel hurt deep down inside, and where the parents continued to yell at each other. Rodan frowned as he didn't like this.

We are soon shown Rodan's bedroom on Earth as the door was being opened by his mother as they saw him upset and they already knew why. Rodan stared at the ground with his head bowed. Rodan's mother soon came out to see him and sat down next to him with a small smile. Rodan looked up and then looked down from his mother in pain and sadness. Rodan's father came over and sat down next to his wife and son.

"Why were you and Dad fighting?" Rodan frowned as he asked his mother.

"...We weren't fighting..." Rodan's mother said softly.

"We were discussing." Rodan's father added.

"Seemed like fighting to me...." Rodan frowned.

"We just had a little disagreement... It's over now..." Rodan's mother smiled. "Why don't you come downstairs, and we'll have some cookies and hot chocolate?"

"R-Really? But I saw you two fighting and yelling, and I'm so confused; how is it that you have a disagreement and it's over now." Rodan said, feeling confused.

"Oh, Rodan, sometimes grown-ups just lose their tempers and argue, it doesn't mean that we don't love each other though." Rodan's father advised.

"Yeah,, even if we do argue and fight that doesn't mean we don't love each other, and even if it looks that way, we can always forgive each other for things we've said out of anger." Rodan's mother added.

"I guess..." Rodan replied softly.

Rodan's parents soon hugged him to help cheer him up.

 

After the flashback, Rodan soon realized what he was doing was stupid as he began to turn back to the castle to apologize to Adam.

"I guess I was a bit of a child..." Rodan said to himself. "I better go back." He then grabbed the controls and went to reverse the path only... He got crashed.

Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch gasped in more horror than when Twilight's tree-house was destroyed by Tirek from the crash.

"What the--?" Rodan asked before seeing Hordak's ship. "Uh-oh....."

"We got you now, you slippery little snail!" Skeletor glared, shaking his fist at Rodan.

Rodan soon shook out of fear as he tried to think of a way to get away. Skeletor grinned as he soon came towards the end and grabbed a hold of Rodan.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Rodan cried out. "ADAM!!!"

The video was soon paused.

"I need a bathroom." Drell said as he had paused it and walked off.

"HEY!" The others complained about it being stopped so abruptly.

"I'll be right back." Drell said as he walked off.

"Why does he have to do that now?!" Patch complained.

They soon groaned as they were forced to wait.

"Heeey... You're having fun while watching He-Man..." Atticus smirked to Cherry.

"Shush." Cherry pouted.

"Oh, come on, admit it." Atticus smirked.

Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on~" Atticus smirked playfully, poking her.

"Okay, it's kinda fun." Cherry soon admitted with a small smile.

"Knew it." Atticus smiled.

Cherry rolled her eyes at him.

"This is just fun." Thor said as he pet Patch, enjoying his company.

After some time, Drell came back. 

"What took you so loooong?" Thor whined.

"You are so melodramatic." Drell told his nephew.

"Just press play please." Mo begged.

"Hm?" Drell asked.

The others looked desperate.

"Oh! The video! Right!" Drell replied, taking out the remote and playing it again.

"Leave me alone!" Rodan cried out. "Stop!"

Skeletor grinned as he successfully had Rodan with Hordak's help and they went back to their hideout.

"ADAM!! HELP!!" Rodan cried.

"Scream all you want, you're in the hands of evil now." Hordak mocked the young boy.

"Good thing he doesn't know how to use his power." Skeletor smirked.

"I doubt he even knows." Hordak replied.

"W-What?" Rodan asked them as he was taken away. "Power? What power?"

Skeletor and Hodark either didn't hear him or just chose to ignore him.

"ADAM! HELP! I'M SORRY!" Rodan cried out.

Horde Prime was soon waiting for Rodan to be brought over as he grew more and more impatient which was never a good sign. His patience soon paid off as Skeletor and Hordak came in.

"Why am I here?" Rodan frowned.

"Ah... Rodan... How nice to see you..." Prime Horde greeted the boy, much to the poor kid's dismay.

"W-Who are you?" Rodan gulped.

"Don't be scared, my boy," Horde Prime smirked. "I am Horde Prime, and I am the ruler of the Evil Horde. You've probably heard of me..." 

Rodan blinked and shook his head to that.

"Never mind that, you will learn, especially now that I finally have you in my grasp." Horde Prime replied.

"But why do you want me?" Rodan asked.

"You hold a very special power that I would love to get my hands on." Horde Prime grinned.

"Even if I knew how to unleash that power, I would never give you it." Rodan told him.

"Then you will have to suffer." Horde Prime grinned wickedly.

Rodan gulped, hoping someone would come and save him.

"If you don't cooperate, I'll have to force it out of you." Horde Prime replied.

"I'm just a kid!" Rodan cried out. "I don't even belong to this world!"

"I don't care!" Horde Prime glared.

Rodan shivered a bit scaredly.

"Perhaps a visit to my dungeon will change your mind." Horde Prime sneered.

"Ooh, a most evil thought." Skeletor smirked.

"Of course it is..." Horde Prime replied. "Take him away!"

Skeletor and Hordak soon did as they were told, taking Rodan into the dungeon to teach him a lesson, and where as Rodan was placed in his jail cell, Adam had seen what happened and began to try and save his little brother.

Cringer came beside Adam, even though he wasn't brave, he couldn't help but feel angry at the bad guys for doing that to an innocent child, and where this meant Adam and Cringer had to transform to be able to fight off the enemy.

"All right, Cringer, no messing around, we have a job to do." Adam told his tiger.

"Um, well, all right, if it'll keep Rodan safe away from those baddies," Cringer replied. "Let's do it. You know what to do."

Adam nodded as he brought out his sword. Cringer took a deep breath and soon exhaled to calm himself.

"By the power of Grayskull!" Adam soon began as he held out the sword to become He-Man and so that Cringer could become Battle Cat. "I HAVE THE POWER!"

They began to find out where Rodan was placed. Luckily, no one seemed to notice the two wandering around.


	7. Chapter 7

Rodan soon began to cry as he felt bad for running away and getting into that argument with Adam.

"Oh, be quiet in there!" Trapjaw told him. 

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm so miserable!" Rodan pouted.

"Yeah, well, just keep it down," Trapjaw told him. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Hmph," Rodan pouted before wiping his eyes, and stared out to the stone walls. "Adam, I know you can't hear me, but I'm sorry for what I did." he then said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Trapjaw was soon starting to get some sleep. Rodan wiped his eye as he soon hugged his knees and soon laid down, sniffling a bit and tried to get some sleep himself since this seemed like it was his home now, but it wouldn't be his home for long as He-Man and Battle Cat soon found the dungeon as He-Man had a feeling Rodan was there. He-Man reminded Battle Cat to keep quiet as they looked for Rodan. Battle Cat nodded, he just hoped that Rodan wasn't hurt. 

They began to walk quietly into the dungeon and where they saw Rodan's cell as they also saw Trapjaw standing guard by it, only, he was asleep.

"How professional." He-Man deadpanned quietly about Trapjaw. The strongest man on Eternia and his companion soon quietly walked over to Rodan's jail cell.

Rodan pouted as he looked like he had fallen asleep.

"What do we do?" Battle Cat asked He-Man.

He-Man had only one thing in mind and which was to rescue Rodan even if he had to bend the bars. Rodan sniffled slightly and shivered a bit. Trapjaw soon looked over, slightly sleepy, seeing He-Man and Battle Cat, though they were a bit blurry at first, and where he began to rub his eyes to wake him up the whole way before being punched knocking his lights out.

"Night, night." He-Man smirked.

Trapjaw groaned as he was suddenly knocked out. Rodan soon heard Trapjaw's body landing with a thud before hearing someone grunt as the bars were bent. Battle Cat came beside He-Man as he bent the bars.

"He-Man?" Rodan gasped.

"We've come to rescue you." Battle Cat said.

Rodan smiled as someone came to save him, but he frowned as he had hoped it was Adam, but after the argument, they had he wasn't sure.

He-Man soon bent the bars fully and saw the frown. "Hey, it's okay, you're getting out of here." he then tried to comfort him.

"I thought Adam would have come, and rescued me, but after the argument we had..." Rodan sighed.

He-Man paused for a moment before smiling. "I know that he's happy that you're okay."

"How can you be so sure?" Rodan asked him.

He-Man and Battle Cat soon looked at each other before looking at Rodan with soft looks before the strongest man on Eternia held out his sword. Rodan soon walked to join them.

"Rodan... I think I have to show you something." He-Man said after a sharp sigh.

"What is it?" Rodan asked.

"Promise not to flip out?" He-Man asked.

"Never around you, He-Man." Rodan promised even if he was upset that Adam wasn't there.

He-Man then nodded and soon used his sword to show Rodan a deep, dark secret, concerning both him and Battle Cat. "Let the power return." He-Man said as he raised his sword.

Rodan watched to see what he had meant and saw what he was talking about.

"No way! He can't do that!" Cherry cried out before looking around. "...Can he?"

"It's up to him if he does or not." Drell informed.

"A-Adam? Cringer?" Rodan asked out of surprise. "Y-You're He-Man and Battle Cat?"

"I'm sorry we had to keep this from you, but it's a big responsibility." Adam told Rodan.

"This is amazing." Rodan smiled.

"I'm very, very sorry for earlier," Adam said to Rodan. "I guess I was being a little overprotective, and kinda selfish."

"And I guess I kind of did need to tell you and the others where I was going." Rodan replied.

"Let's promise to help each other out a little bit better from now on." Adam suggested.

"I think I can live with that." Rodan gave a small smile.

"W-We better get out of here." Cringer shivered.

"Is he okay?" Rodan asked.

"He gets scared easily, but he's right, we should leave, Rodan." Adam replied.

Adam soon brought his Sword of Power out again.

"Ooh..." Rodan oohed to that.

Adam soon did what he had to do, becoming He-Man, and turned Cringer into Battle Cat, right in front of Rodan, and where somehow the power of the power sword hit Rodan, transforming him into a strong teenage boy.

"Whoa! What the--?!" Rodan yelped.

"Congratulations, your Rodan has evolved into a--" Drell began. "Oh, wait, they won't get that joke... Dammit!" he then complained.

"What the heck just happened?!" Thor yelped.

"Well, it seems that Adam's sword has an effect on Rodan as well." Drell replied.

"It must be because of his power." Atticus said.

"Ah! Someone's been paying attention," Drell smirked. "Extra credit for you, Atticus." 

"We paid attention too!" Cherry cried out, a little desperately.

"What just happened?" An older Rodan asked.

"It seems my sword has given you your very own transformation." He-Man said to Rodan.

"So, then what am I going to be called when I transform?" The older Rodan asked.

"It's your transformation, maybe you'd like to pick out a name?" He-Man suggested.

"Hmm... Decisions, decisions..." The older Rodan replied.

"And the Sorceress shall be telling them what his transformation's name is in 3, 2, 1." Drell smirked.

'In the transformation of when Prince Adam becomes He-Man and Cringer becomes Battle Cat, you shall be known as Barin: The Noble Fighter of Earth.' A woman's voice told Rodan in his head.

"Whoa! Who said that?" The strong teenager asked.

A bright light seemed to shine before a certain woman appeared.

"Uh... Who are you...?" Barin asked.

"The Sorceress of Castle Grayskull..." He-Man murmured.

"I've heard a lot about you," Barin smiled. "And I also know about a certain secret of who's your daughter."

"And I've heard of you myself, and you seem to be the little brother that a certain strong man around here has always wanted." The Sorceress smiled back.

"And I've always wanted a big brother and now I have one." Barin smiled back.

"I could tell from the start that you two would be the perfect pair, adopted, blood, or not, you're still brothers." The Sorceress mused.

"From the start?" Barin asked, looking confused.

"I'd like to say more, but you must get out of here and go back home." The Sorceress replied.

"Home..." Barin said before looking back to He-Man and Battle Cat before smiling. "With you guys."

He-Man and Battle Cat both smiled back.

The Sorceress soon went back to Castle Grayskull by her magic just as the alarm went off as Beast Man set it off after seeing that Rodan had escaped.

"THAT BRAT IS LOOSE?!" Beast Man snarled. "Ugh... I blame He-Man for this... Why can't he just mind his own business?!"

"I don't care what you have to do, but find that brat, and put him back in his cell, and get rid of He-Man!" Skeletor told his and Hordak's cronies.

"And do not come back until you have that brat back in his cell!" Hordak added.

Beast Man nodded and went to do as told.

"I would prefer He-Man to be back unalive." Skeletor glowered.

"The same would be said for She-Ra." Hordak replied.

"One wish at a time." Skeletor nodded.

The cronies and droids began to look for Rodan and would even try to get rid of He-Man.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, which way is the way out of here?" Barin asked.

"Follow me, I've been around here plenty of times." He-Man told his little brother since they were friends again.

"That's good to know," Barin smiled. "And if any of Skeletor's or that other guy's or their big boss's cronies or any evil droids getting in our way, we can totally take them down."

"Just remember what Man-At-Arms taught you." He-Man smiled. 

"I always do." Barin smiled back.

"Come on then." He-Man nodded.

They walked off for a while before running into Beast Man who glared at them.

"Beast Man." Barin glared.

"That's right..." Beast Man glared back. "You're not going any further."

"Oh, we'll see about that." Barin smirked.

Beast Man soon roared and charged to them.

Barin decided to step in and began to fight back at Beast Man the way that Man-At-Arms had trained him for all this time up until his kidnapping as Rodan. Beast Man was overpowered by the strength. 

"Should we help?" Battle Cat asked.

"If it's necessary, I just wanna see what he's learned first." He-Man smiled. 

And where Barin began to use everything Man-At-Arms taught him.

Thor soon held his stomach with a pout as he took out an empty kettle corn bowl to his uncle. "Please, sir, may I have some more?~" he then asked in a Cockney accent like Oliver Twist as this was getting good. 

Drell soon used his magic to fill up his nephew's bowl.

"Thank you~..." Thor said, taking the bowl back and eating it. "Mm~"

"Are you being nice to your sister?" Drell smirked.

"Yes..." Thor rolled his eyes. 

"Good." Drell smirked.

"When she's not being a pain in the butt." Thor muttered while eating his snack.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Barin smirked to Beast Man. 

"Who are you?!" Beast Man growled.

"I am Barin!" Barin proclaimed awesomely and bravely. "The Noble Fighter of Earth!" He soon saw the droids coming at all angles.

"Okay, I think some help would be good right now." He-Man suggested to Battle Cat. 

Battle Cat nodded as he agreed. Barin soon looked over as the droids came to them.

"Want some help?" He-Man asked Barin.

"I'd love that." Barin nodded. 

The droids began to try and grab the three of them. He-Man soon brought out his sword to fight against the droids while Battle Cat swatted at them and pouncing like a jungle cat. And where Barin used the knowledge that he learned as Rodan from Man-At-Arms. He-Man stopped every now and then before smiling to Barin as he fought independently and did very good on his own. Once the droids were handled, the three of them got out of ship. 

"Come on, let's get outta here." He-Man told Barin and Battle Cat. 

They soon began to leave to go back home. 

And before arriving back at the castle He-Man, Battle Cat, and Barin transformed back into Adam, Cringer, and Rodan.

"How was that, guys?" Rodan smiled.

"I dunno what you're talking about, Rodan, but Barin was really amazing." Adam smirked. 

Rodan simply rolled his eyes playfully as he knew his big brother knew what he meant.

"Is that you, Adam?" Adora asked as she soon walked over. 

"Not just me." Adam smiled as Cringer and Rodan were shown.

"Oh, Rodan, thank goodness you're safe." Adora smiled to the boy.

"Hi, Adora." Rodan smiled back before hugging her. 

"The others have been worried about you too." Adora told him.

"I'm sorry..." Rodan said.

"Sorry?" Adora asked.

"I'm sorry for not telling you where I was, Adam..." Rodan said, almost tearfully. "I was such a little jerk."

"I forgive you, and I'm sorry." Adam told him.

Rodan soon hugged Adam with tears in his eyes. Adam soon hugged Rodan right back.

"I'm just glad you're not hurt." Adora said to Rodan. 

"You can thank He-Man, Battle Cat, and their new companion, Barin: The Mighty and Noble Warrior of Earth." Rodan smiled.

"That makes me so glad and happy, especially with you two made up." Adora smiled as Adam and Rodan were getting along now.

Rodan soon saw the others and where he knew he would have to face them. Adora stepped aside without saying anything.

"Oh, I hope this won't be too hard." Rodan sighed sharply to himself. He soon walked right up to the others since they didn't look too happy with him.

"Hello, Rodan." King Randor greeted.

"Hello..." Rodan replied. "I'm sorry, everybody."

"We were so worried about you." Queen Marlena told her adoptive son as she hugged him.

"I'm sorry." Rodan said, hugging her back.

Adam and Adora came behind Rodan as he looked emotional now in the hug.

And where Horde Prime now looked enraged as Rodan escaped.

"You let him ESCAPE?!" Horde Prime glared.

"It's not my fault, sir, he just proved to be a great challenge..." Trapjaw said nervously since it was his job to guard Rodan.

"More like you had fallen asleep on the job." Beast Man smirked.

"I... Uh..." Trap Jaw stammered.

"YOU IDIOT!" Horde Prime growled. "HOW DID HE EVEN ESCAPE WITH THEM?! AND WHO WAS THIS NEW WARRIOR?!"

"Erm... I..." Trap Jaw stammered.

"WELL?!" Horde Prime glowered.

"He appears to be He-Man's new accomplice...?" Trapjaw smiled nervously.

"Just what we need, another strong guy." Skeletor complained.

"Hmm..." Horde Prime leaned back in thought as they had to do something about this.

"What shall we do?" Hordak asked.

"We have to fight back..." Horde Prime glared. "There must be someway to get that brat back and destroy that miserable He-Man."

"Trust me, I've tried everything to destroy him." Skeletor told him.

"Perhaps you're not trying hard enough..." Horde Prime replied. "We'll have to try at night when everyone is asleep."

"Excellent choice, Horde Prime." Hordak smiled.

"Oh, yes, very excellent, why didn't we think of that?" Skeletor added.

Horde Prime seemed to scoff from that.

"Kiss-ups!" Thor laughed.

The night time soon came.

"I'm really sorry for running off like I did... It won't happen again..." Rodan said sleepily.

"I really hope it doesn't... You're part of the family around here." Queen Marlena smiled comfortingly.

"And that means we'll always love you." King Randor added.

Rodan smiled to them.

"Get some sleep, you've had a long day." Queen Marlena said.

"I will... Thank you... Good night." Rodan smiled before he soon yawned and turned over to fall asleep.

Queen Marlena soon leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. Rodan smiled to that as he fell asleep.

"Sleep tight, Rodan." Queen Marlena said before leaving with her king.

Everyone else was soon in bed and asleep.

"And so, night falls in Eternia... To go off into the land of dreams after an exhausting day in the waking world..." Drell narrated.

Cherry seemed to had fallen asleep herself.

"And looks like a certain someone has joined in." Thor smiled.

Drell glanced over to Cherry as she fell asleep. Thor soon tried to move Cherry over his shoulder with an innocent smile.

"Oi." Drell rolled his eyes playfully.

Cherry soon woke up and her eyes widened before looking up.

"Comfy?" Thor asked.

Cherry soon let out a scream.

"Well, that just happened." Drell said.

Cherry shuddered slightly as she felt uncomfortable about touching Drell's nephew.


	9. Chapter 9

Skeletor and Hordak soon came towards the castle as everyone had fallen asleep. They began to look for Rodan's bedroom. 

"Which one could be his?" Hordak wondered.

"Surely he has some little brat stuff like toys or whatnot." Skeletor huffed.

"Why not check each door?" Hordak asked.

"Fine... If you wanna do it the easy way." Skeletor replied.

"Some brilliant mind." Hordak deadpanned as they began to search through the doors, trying not to wake anyone up inside of the rooms, and where it was easy as everyone was fast asleep.

Skeletor checked the other doors, and soon... Rodan snored quietly as he had fallen asleep after a while. Unfortunately, the two evil beings soon found his bedroom. Rodan kept sleeping, though he almost shifted like he could sense something wrong. Skeletor soon came near the bed to grab a hold of Rodan.

"Just grab him already." Hordak whispered.

Rodan turned over a bit. Skeletor soon reached down and scooped Rodan up in his arms.

"Finally." Hordak whispered.

Skeletor soon walked out with Hordak once they got a hold of Rodan. Rodan's eyes fluttered slightly which was a sign that they had to hurry. Rodan blinked and looked up before screaming.'

"HURRY!" Skeletor told Hordak before the others would wake up.

"I am, you fool!" Hordak told him.

They soon rushed to get out of the castle before anyone could see or stop them.

Rodan glared as he tried to get out of their grip as he grew upset and angry. "Let me go! Let me go! Let me go, you skull face!" He yelled.

"Settle down now, we're taking you to a place far better than here anyway!" Skeletor replied.

"Lie!" Rodan told him. "Nothing is better than home and I will never go back to that horrible dungeon and will never go back to that horrible man!"

A bright light began to show on his body.

"What're you doing?!" Skeletor glared.

Rodan soon looked down to the bright light as something began to happen to him. This gave him an idea on how to use it. Skeletor began to run with Hordak. Rodan soon glared and he used the bright light to distract Skeletor and Hordak to get them off of him. And where it seemed to work as they flinched from the light.

Rodan soon jumped down with a glare towards the bad guys. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" he soon screamed at them.

The light soon shot out like a beam at the bad guys. Rodan soon glared as he looked ready to fight.

"What are you?" Skeletor glared back. "You're supposed to be a weakling from Earth!"

"I'm more than you'll ever know." Rodan glowered.

Skeletor and Hordak soon saw that lights were being turned on from inside the castle which told them that everyone inside could hear what was going on.

"Oh, thank goodness." Rodan smiled to his new family.

"Curses." Hordak glared.

"You've ruined my beauty sleep!" Adora glared.

"Not that you need it." Rodan smiled to her.

"Uh, you know what? We need to get going." Skeletor told them.

"No, no, please, stay a while..." Adam glared. 

"Rodan, maybe you should get somewhere safe?" King Randor suggested.

"I'm fine, Dad." Rodan told his adoptive father as his hands glowed.

"Well... All right." King Randor said.

Rodan and his adoptive family soon came to take care of Skeletor and Hordak which would prove to be a grave mistake.

"This is interesting." Skeletor said.

"Skeletor, you best leave now if you know what's good for you." Rodan warned.

"You better listen to the boy, Skeletor, you as well, Hordak." Man-At-Arms added.

"Just hand us the boy and we'll go, you'll all be spared then." Hordak replied.

"Fine, do it the hard way." Man-At-Arms glared as he charged towards Hordak, pushing him like in a football tackle. 

"Whoa, nice football charge, Man-At-Arms." Rodan smiled.

"No problem, kiddo." Man-At-Arms smiled back, ruffling up his hair a bit.

Rodan laughed a bit as that tickled.

"Skeletor... Back off...." Orko said, a bit nervous. "Please?"

"Am I supposed to be scared of you?" Skeletor scoffed. 

"Um, well, I just thought that if I tried asking politely, then maybe you would back off." Orko said.

Skeletor then swatted him away like he was a pesky bug. 

"Orko!" Rodan frowned.

"Now for you!" Skeletor glared.

Cringer soon came behind Adam and Adora and gestured for them to do something to help their home against Skeletor and Hordak. Rodan soon gulped before looking serious and made a sphere of light form between his hands as he attacked Skeletor. Skeletor glared to Rodan and soon got hit by the bright light.

Cherry raised her hand eventually. Drell didn't seem to notice it or was just ignoring it. 

"Drell, what is happening with Rodan?" Cherry asked.

"Hm?" Drell asked. "Oh, Cherry, if you have a question, you should raise your hand."

"Great idea, Drell." Cherry deadpanned.

"As for Rodan, he appears to be a light-bender." Drell then said.

"A light-bender?" Mo asked, looking confused. "What's a light-bender?"

"One who has the ability to produce light energy and use it for offense or defense," Drell explained. "Light is the element of Yang, and it depends on one's inner Yang to work." 

"And looks like it's Rodan." Atticus smiled.

"Exactly," Drell replied. "That's one of the reasons why the bad guys want him." 

Rodan soon saw Adam giving him a sign, telling him that now was a good time for the transformation. They both nodded to each other as they came together. Adam soon brought out his sword, becoming He-Man while Rodan became Barin and Cringer became Battle Cat. Adora seemed to do something similar as she became She-Ra, the Princess of Power. 

"Adora, you're She-Ra?" Barin asked while they were alone.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that? Yes, I am, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." She-Ra replied. 

"I'm just glad there's no secrets between us anymore." Barin said.

"Likewise." She-Ra nodded in agreement.

"This could be bad..." Skeletor muttered about He-Man, She-Ra, and Battle Cat altogether, not to mention Barin.

"Now, let's kick some butt." Barin grinned darkly. 

"We just dug our own graves." Hordak sighed.

"You sure did! Get ready to get hit where the light don't shine!" Barin beamed. 

"And we already know where that is." Atticus told the others.

The others nodded.

"We do?" Thor asked.

Atticus whispered to his best guy friend.

"Oohh... I getcha..." Thor then smirked.

"Yep." Mo smirked back.

Everyone else stepped aside while the Heroic Warriors protected each other and their home as it seemed hopeless to capture Rodan, and where they would never get that chance. 

"And stay out!" Battle Cat snarled.

"Do they give up now?" Cherry asked.

"I think you might be right." Thor said to her. 

"Smartest decision they've ever made." Drell said.

"They won't stop though, will they?" Cherry asked.

"Going against He-Man and She-Ra? Not likely," Drell replied. "Kidnapping Rodan? I think they quit now." 

"So, what happens the next day?" Patch asked.

"Let's watch and see, shall we?" Drell replied.

"Sure... Okay." Mo smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day soon came as Skeletor and Hordak failed Horde Prime once again about kidnapping Rodan, and where Rodan was soon seen in Man-At-Arms room on a table. 

"Man, what a night, but I slept great once those guys were gone." Rodan said at first. 

"Now let's find out what power you have so then we can find out about its limits." Man-At-Arms said as his scanner was scanning the young boy.

Rodan nodded as he stood still for the scanning. 

After some time, Rodan's scan was complete. 

"Anything special?" Rodan asked.

"You seem to have special light powers despite being born from Earth." Man-At-Arms replied. 

"That explains why that big scary guy wanted me to give him the power that's inside of me." Rodan said.

"Yes, it seems so..." Man-At-Arms replied. "Have you always noticed this power before?"

"Not that I know of actually." Rodan told him.

"Well, with this kind of power, you won't have to worry about protecting yourself from anyone attacking." Man-At-Arms said.

"Really?" Rodan smiled.

"Trust me, we'll help you if you need it, but you should be fine from now on." Man-At-Arms smiled back.

"He'll be just fine too, as long as he sticks around with He-Man, She-Ra, and Battle Cat." Man-At-Arms replied with a small wink.

"Adam told you, didn't he?" Barin smiled.

"He might've." Man-At-Arms chuckled.

"So then you know he's He-Man and that Cringer's Battle Cat?" Rodan smiled.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do, and that Adora is also known as She-Ra: The Princess of Power." Man-At-Arms smiled back.

"And as for Swift Wind?" Rodan asked.

"What if I told you that was Adora's noble steed: Spirit?" Man-At-Arms replied.

"That would make sense." Rodan smiled.

Atticus, Cherry, Mo, Patch, and Thor smiled as this was wrapping up nicely for Rodan.

"And that's about it for now." Drell smiled.

"That's it?" Thor pouted.

"That's it." Drell replied.

"Aww..." Thor pouted.

"Sorry, that's about all that's happened here." Drell said.

"Thanks for letting me watch too," Thor smiled to him. "You're the best uncle ever!"

"No problem," Drell smiled back before looking to Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch. "Oh, by the way, you four are invited to a wedding as well as Paul and Babe."

"Uncle Drell, you're getting married again?" Thor gasped over dramatically.

"No." Drell told him.

"The only person I know who's getting married is Jessica's old friend, Susan Murphy." Atticus said.

Drell then gave a smirk with a thumb's up.

"When is she getting married?" Mo asked.

Drell soon handed them wedding invitations.

"A whole month from now?!" Mo asked. "What will we do until then?"

"Homework?" Drell teased.

"Oh, ha, ha." Atticus rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, it'll be time before you know it." Drell replied.

"To go to a wedding for people I don't even know." Cherry said.

And where Drell was right, the time for the wedding would be there before they would know it.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what the next adventure is? The first right answer gets a coupon for one free request


End file.
